Devil Looks Like Angel
by Cocky-Sark
Summary: [COMPLET]Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin de la saison 2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends... Sarkney
1. Partie I

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls...

****

Partie I

« Sydney, tu as disparu depuis près de deux ans… » admit l'agent Vaughn, Sydney en resta pétrifiée. Tous les deux étaient assis face à face.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle !!! » rétorqua l'agent Bristow un peu en colère mais le visage fermé de l'autre agent de la CIA lui indiqua qu'il ne mentait pas. 

« Sydney, si tu savais comme je suis désolé… « commença Vaughn encore plus anxieux.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Sydney s'attendant au pire.

« Je suis… marié depuis 6 mois… » annonça l'agent Vaughn. Sydney n'y tenant plus lui donna un bon crochet du droit qui le toucha à la mâchoire. La jeune femme se leva puis éclata en sanglot, Vaughn se massa la mâchoire et se leva pour tenter de réconforter Sydney mais celle-ci recula en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

« Je veux rentrer à Los Angeles, **maintenant** !!! » dit l'agent Bristow d'une voix froide.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était revenue et bien sûr, tout avait changé. La maison qu'elle partageait avec Francie avait brûlé. Francie était morte. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle logea à l'hôtel, ne voulant déranger personne. Sydney s'inquiéta du fait de ne pas encore voir son père ou même avoir reçu un coup de fil. Elle décida de se rendre QG de la CIA. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Will.

« Oh mon dieu, Sydney c'est bien toi ? » dit l'ancien journaliste. La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'enlacèrent affectueusement.

« Oui, c'est moi… Je t'ai manqué ?! » réussit à blaguer Sydney.

« Bon sang, j'ai cru devenir fou quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et qu'on m'a dit que tu étais morte… Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début mais au bout de deux ans… » déclara rapidement Will et ils se séparèrent pour se regarder.

« Du calme, je suis là maintenant, on pourra en discuter autour d'un dîner ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » sourit l'agent Bristow.

« Ok, ça marche, Syd ! C'est bon de te revoir !!! » admit finalement l'analyste de la CIA. A ce moment Weiss arriva aussi puis remarqua Sydney. La joie se lut sur son visage alors qu'il l'enlaça aussi dans ses bras.

« Sydney ! Dieu soit loué, tu es vivante !!! » s'exclama Weiss, ils se détachèrent et la jeune femme sourit joyeusement.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Weiss !!! » dit Sydney, ils n'ont pas pu dire autre chose car on les appela dans la salle de briefing. En entrant, Sydney remarqua une femme blonde assise près de Vaughn, Marshall et Dixon. Ce dernier vint prendre Sydney dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots de confort. Marshall fit coucou à la jeune femme de sa place. Dixon avait pris la place de Kendall il y a quelques temps.

« Tout d'abord, bon retour à la maison Sydney… Ensuite, je te présente Lauren Reed, l'épouse de l'agent Vaughn, elle fait partie aussi de la CIA. » informa Dixon. Tout le monde regarda Sydney mais celle-ci sourit furtivement et inclina la tête sans émotions.

« Où est mon Père ? » s'enquit l'agent Bristow. Elle sentit le malaise.

« Ton père ne fait plus parti de la CIA. Il a démissionné pour partir à ta recherche avec ta mère, depuis on ne sait pas où il est !!! » avoua Dixon. Sydney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son Père ? Travailler avec sa mère ? Irina Derevko ? Will comprit son silence.

« Il a été fou de douleur quand il a apprit ta disparition. Il aurait tout entreprit pour te retrouver !!! » dit l'analyste. Sydney serra la main de son meilleur ami et sourit.

« Bon, je sais que tu es juste de retour, Sydney mais j'ai besoin de toi. Un groupe de terroristes a en sa possession des armes nucléaires, tu dois les récupérer avant que ça ne circule sur le marché noir !!! » dit Dixon.

« Hum, est-il vraiment raisonnable d'envoyer Sy, je veux dire l'agent Bristow en mission ? » demanda Vaughn. Sydney le regarda durement.

« Je suis toujours capable d'effectuer une mission comme celle-ci, agent Vaughn !!! » répondit l'agent Bristow. Vaughn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sydney venait de l'appeler de façon trop formelle.

« Parfait, voici tes ordres !!! Agent Weiss te donnera les détails et Marshall, les gadgets… Briefing terminé ! » déclara Dixon et il se retira.

« Ta mission est simple : tu t'infiltres dans l'entrepôt et récupères les têtes nucléaires. Ensuite retour à la maison… » dit Weiss en souriant. Sydney lut sa mission et remarqua qu'elle se déroulait en Ukraine.

« Alors pourquoi m'envoyer moi et pas un autre agent ? » s'enquit Sydney suspicieuse.

« C'est-à-dire qu'il nous manque une information… On a les plans de l'entrepôt mais on ne sait pas où le groupe a pu cacher ses armes. Une seule personne peut encore nous donner cette info mais il refuse de coopérer… » dit Weiss.

« Qui ? » demanda l'agent Bristow.

« Sark… » répondit Éric Weiss rapidement, les yeux de Sydney trahirent sa surprise.

« Il est ici ??? » s'enquit l'espionne. Weiss hocha de la tête.

« Je veux le voir !!! » c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

« Syd, je ne crois pas que tu devrais… » dit Will.

« De toutes les façons, Sark n'a jamais voulu coopéré depuis qu'il nous a donné la location de Sloane… il y a 2 ans. » ajouta Michael Vaughn. Sydney se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

« Je veux le voir quand même !!! » finit l'agent Bristow, Weiss la dirigea vers la cage de détention de Sark. Elle demanda à être toute seule lors de la visite. Weiss, Vaughn, Will et Lauren observaient l'écran de surveillance dans la pièce principale. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de son. Sydney se posta en face de la glace, Sark était assis sur son lit les yeux clos.

« Sark… » murmura Sydney.

****

Note de Sark : Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me détestent déjà pour le ship Syd/Sark, mais c'est mon préféré et on ne peut pas aller contre ses propres préférences… Pour les shippeuses S/S, je crois que vous allez apprécier, après tout il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur eux en français !!!

======

Cocky cold-hearted bastard

Sark

__ __


	2. Partie II

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls...

****

Partie II

Les yeux bleus azur de l'homme s'ouvrirent et on put y lire la surprise et l'étonnement.

« Agent Bristow…?! Quelle surprise de vous revoir !!! J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez morte ? » dit Sark avec un sourire insolent.

__

'Beaucoup de choses ont changés, mais Sark reste égale à lui-même. Quelque part, c'est bon de savoir ça .' pensa Sydney puis elle sourit comme jamais depuis qu'elle était revenue à Los Angeles.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu 'votre sourire' pendant ces deux ans, Sark !!! » rétorqua l'agent Bristow et ce fut au tour de l'homme de sourire, pas un de ces insolents sourires mais un sourire franc. 

« Je suis ici pour vous demander de m'aider, Sark ! » dit Sydney alors que l'homme s'approcha de la glace. Ils n'étaient plus séparés que par la fine couche de plexiglas.

« Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? » rétorqua Sark

« Un peu plus de confort ou un verre de château Laffitte… » proposa l'agent de la CIA.

« Pourquoi pas une liberté surveillée, Sydney ?! » sourit Sark innocemment. Sydney ne rectifia pas l'homme quand il employa son prénom.

« Vous pourriez tuer vos gardes Sark, en moins de temps qu'il vous n'en faut !!! » dit Sydney et Sark secoua de la tête.

« Si vous m'aidez, je vous aiderais… » dit Sydney, Sark acquiesça. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant un moment, c'était comme si leurs âmes parlaient à leur place.

****

Ukraine

Après s'être insinuée dans l'entrepôt, Sydney chercha la pièce secrète que Sark lui avait mentionné, elle déjoua tous les pièges. Malheureusement, les terroristes avaient placé une alarme sur la dernière porte avant les têtes nucléaires. Sydney réussit quand même à récupérer les têtes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Freelancer à Mountainer !!! J'ai été shoppé, j'ai besoin d'une extraction, **maintenant **!!! » dit Sydney dans son oreillette. Dans le QG, ce fut le branle-bas. Marshall et Will sortirent les plans sur ordinateur.

« Sydney, va tout droit puis prend la porte à gauche !!! » dit Weiss dans l'écouteur. Sydney suivit les directives mais se retrouva dans une impasse.

« Il n'y a pas de porte à l'endroit indiqué !!! » dit l'espionne. Elle retourna sur ses pas.

« Passez-moi **Sark** !!! » ordonna la jeune femme. 

« Agent Bristow, je ne crois pas que vous pouvez faire confiance à Sark… » dit Vaughn.

« **Je veux Sark **!!! » s'écria Sydney. Dixon donna l'autorisation de faire venir Sark devant l'écran de contrôle, il était menotté bien sûr. En Ukraine, Sydney fut stoppée par une femme blonde. Au QG, tout le monde entendit leur conversation, Marshall pirata l'accès aux caméras de surveillance.

« Bristow, comme on se revoit !!! Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de camps !!! » dit l'autre femme. Sydney la regarda confuse.

« On se connaît ? » demanda t-elle. La blonde aux yeux verts rigola.

« Bristow, tu es très drôle mais même si on a travaillé ensemble pendant un moment, je ne peux te laisser partir avec les têtes nucléaires !!! » dit l'inconnue, les 2 femmes commencèrent à se battre et on pouvait voir un combat de furie sur les caméras de surveillance. Au QG, seul Sark avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant Sydney se battre. Soudain, la blonde dégaina un pistolet que Sydney réussit à s'emparer puis sans émotion et comme une tueuse professionnelle elle fit feu, tuant son ennemie. Une drôle de sensation naquit en elle comme une sorte de déjà-vu. L'espionne de la CIA reprit sa course.

« Sark, j'espère que vous êtes là ? » dit Sydney très essoufflée dans l'oreillette. A l'autre bout du fil, le blond sourit en voyant l'agent Bristow sur l'ordinateur.

« Je suis ici. Bon combat Sydney… » complimenta Sark. Vaughn grinça des dents en entendant Sark utiliser le prénom de l'agent Bristow.

« Sark, je veux sortir d'ici vivante avant que la garde entière ne débarque !!! Ensuite, je vous montrerais comment bon sera mon combat !!! » dit Sydney.

« J'attends ce moment avec impatience, Sydney… bon… » dit Sark et il dirigea Sydney vers la sortie sans qu'elle ne rencontre les gardes armés et put retourner à L.A sans trop de casse. Vaughn ne cacha pas sa frustration quand Sydney remercia Sark et surtout quand celui-ci fit son sourire insolent et charmeur. Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi Sark avait bien voulu aider Sydney alors qu'il s'était tut jusque-là.

****

Los Angeles

Sydney arriva le lendemain matin au QG de la CIA. Dixon était en compagnie d'un homme qui semblait être leur nouveau boss.

« Sydney, je te présente le directeur Lindsey. Monsieur, voici l'agent Bristow. » dit Dixon. L'homme brun et soupçonneux observa la jeune femme.

« Savez-vous **par hasard **où se trouve votre père, agent Bristow ? » s'enquit Lindsey. L'espionne n'aima pas son ton de suite.

« Je n'ai pas eu la joie d'avoir des nouvelles de mon Père depuis que je suis ici, désolée Monsieur !!! » répondit Sydney avec sarcasme.

« Sydney, où sont les têtes nucléaires ? » demanda Dixon en voyant son ex-partenaire les mains vides.

« Avant de vous les livrer, je veux quelque chose en échange !!! » dit la jeune femme.

« Il n'est pas question de faire un marché, vous travaillez pour nous, c'est votre mission de nous ramener les têtes !!! » dit Lindsey avec un air supérieur.

« Mauvaise réponse ! Si je quitte la CIA, vous ne reverrez pas les bombes de sitôt !!! » dit la jeune femme.

« Sydney, tu n'es pas sérieuse…?! » s'enquit immédiatement Dixon. La jeune femme sourit.

« On ne peut plus sérieuse !!! » rétorqua l'espionne.

« Je vous accorde tout ce que vous voulez !!! » admit Lindsey ne voulant pas perdre Sydney ainsi que les bombes. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, Vaughn, sa femme et Weiss s'approchèrent d'eux. Sydney se dirigea vers la cellule de Sark.

« Alors que voulez-vous agent Bristow ? » demanda Lindsey avec impatience.

« Je vous le direz quand je reviendrais !!! » répliqua l'agent Bristow.

« Non , je veux savoir maintenant !!! » s'écria le directeur.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, alors !!! » dit enfin Sydney très froide. Devant la cellule de Sark, se tenaient Lindsey, Dixon, Vaughn, Lauren, Weiss et Sydney.

« Que me vaut la joie de recevoir tant de visite ?! Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas que c'était mon anniversaire… » dit l'homme blond avec sarcasme.

« La ferme Sark !!! » dit Vaughn, irrité par le regard que le prisonnier et Sydney échangeaient. Un regard, quelque part, tendre et sincère.

« Ravi de vous revoir… en vie, Sydney !!! » sourit Sark qui n'avait pas quitté l'espionne des yeux.

« Adresses-toi à elle par 'agent Bristow'!!! » dit Vaughn se retenant d'effacer ce sourire charmeur de la face de Sark.

« C'est inutile agent Vaughn, Sark peut m'appeler comme il le souhaite, après tout il m'a sauvé la vie en Ukraine !!! » dit l'espionne et le sourire du prisonnier s'agrandir encore plus marquant sa victoire.

« Je suis ici, pour faire un échange : la liberté de Sark contre les têtes nucléaires !!! » proposa Sydney. Si Sark fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et continua à fixer son ex-ennemie.

« Impossible !!! Mr Sark est un homme très dangereux, il a tué plusieurs personnes et il n'y a pas de possibilités pour lui de libération… » déclara Lindsey.

« Sydney, je ne comprends pas ta démarche ?! » dit Dixon.

« Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, mais il est le seul qui peut m'aider à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces deux ans. Je sais qu'il a toujours des relations dans le milieu !!! » déclara Sydney.

« Hors de question ! » dit Lindsey têtu.

« Je reste à la CIA, libérez Sark et je vous donne l'emplacement des têtes ! Évidemment je n'ai pas à vous préciser que si je ne donne pas de nouvelle ce soir à mes relations, ils remettront les bombes en circulation au marché noir… » dit Sydney. Lindsey sembla hésitant puis fit appeler un garde pour ouvrir la cellule de Sark.

« Très bien, agent Bristow mais la moindre loi que Monsieur Sark enfreint, il est envoyé à camps Harris avec **vous** !!! » menaça Lindsey et Sydney donna la location des têtes. Sark fit un de ces sourires « insolent et dangereux » et marcha aux côtés de l'espionne pour sortir de sa prison. Weiss, Vaughn et Dixon n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Dans la salle principale, Marshall et Will avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites. Sark et Sydney marchaient côte à côte quand la jeune femme s'arrêta près de son meilleur ami.

« On dîne ce soir ensemble Will ou tu es trop occupé ? » demanda l'espionne.

« Ce soir… c'est parfait !!! Euh, voici mon adresse !!! » bégaya l'ex-journaliste, son regard ne quitta pas l'ex-prisonnier.

« A ce soir 20 h !!! » proposa Sydney puis elle le serra dans ses bras. Vaughn le remarqua et une pointe de jalousie s'infiltra dans son cœur. Mais le plus surprenant, ce fut le froncement de sourcils de Sark. Sydney et lui quittèrent le QG.

« Sydney…?! » commença Sark quand ils arrivèrent dans le parking.

****

Note de Sark : Hi hi hi, Vaughn est jaloux !!! Ca y est Sark est sorti de prison. Sydney a sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. J'espère au prochain chapitre !!!

Je voulais faire un coucou à mes premières revieweuses :

Frédérique

Drusilla 452

Satine.black

======

Cocky cold-hearted bastard

Sark 


	3. Partie III

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls...

****

Partie III

« Sark, je veux parler à ma mère ! Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment la contacter… Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez procéder -et je m'en fiche- mais la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne plus tuer d'innocents ! Je ne pourrais pas vous sortir de camps Harris… » dit Sydney en partant.

« Comment savez-vous que je ne vous tuerais pas ? » s'enquit Sark.

« La confiance.… » dit l'espionne et elle partie pour de bon. Sark sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps : bien-être. Il se sentait paisible en sachant que Sydney lui donnait sa confiance.

A 20 h, Sydney sonna à la porte de Will et elle fut accueillie avec chaleur.

« Syd, je suis content que tu sois là, entre je t'en prie !!! » dit l'analyste de la CIA. Il avait fait quelque chose de simple, des lasagnes à la bolognaise avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Ils discutèrent durant des heures entières à se rappeler de bons souvenirs. Will devint sérieux soudainement.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais à la CIA, il mène une enquête sur toi… Vaughn et sa femme sont sensés te surveiller. Syd, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as libéré ce bâtard d'anglais snobinard mais dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais ? » dit Will.

« J'ai conscience que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais Sark est le seul qui peut m'aider en ce moment… Il peut contacter ma mère ! » expliqua l'espionne.

« Je comprends, tu passes par Sark pour joindre ta mère, y a du sens !!! » déclara Will.

« Hey, j'ai peut-être été hors service pendant 2 ans mais je ne suis pas stupide !!! » s'exclama Sydney en envoyant le coussin du sofa sur son meilleur ami. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Syd !!! » avoua l'ex-journaliste en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Inconnu d'eux, une personne les observait à travers une mini-caméra accrochée au plafonnier.

« Je suis là maintenant… » réussit à dire seulement Sydney. Le téléphone sonna et l'homme alla décrocher puis il revint vers Sydney, lui tendant le combiné.

« C'est pour toi… » dit sérieusement l'analyste.

« Je suis dehors… » dit simplement une voix familière. Sydney se leva puis regarda par la fenêtre, une voiture noire était garée sur le bas côté.

« Will, je dois y aller ! Merci pour la soirée, c'était bon de parler avec toi !!! » dit rapidement la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte. Will la retint un instant par le poignet.

« Promets-moi de faire bien attention, Syd ! » implora l'analyste.

« Je te le promets, Will !!! » jura Sydney puis l'homme la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Will.

« Je t'aime aussi… et je ne laisserais rien t'arriver encore par ma faute !!! » rassura Sydney et elle embarqua dans la voiture noire qui démarra. Dans la voiture, Sark et Sydney n'échangèrent pas un mot. A la fin, l'ex-prisonnier prit la parole.

« Mr Tippin et vous avez une drôle de **relation**… » constata le tueur.

« Vous nous avez espionné ??? » rétorqua la jeune femme un peu en colère.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vos camarades de la CIA auraient écouté toute votre conversation !!! J'ai brouillé les micros chez Mr Tippin !!! » dit simplement Sark. 

« Merci… Will est mon meilleur ami et il est passé par pas mal de galère à cause de moi et de mon job !!! Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre nous…» expliqua l'espionne. L'expression de Sark était illisible mais profond en lui il fut soulagé d'entendre ça.

« Je n'avais rien de personnel contre Mr Tippin, c'était mes ordres et je devais les exécuter ! » voulut se défendre Sark.

« Ravie de savoir ça, car celui qui touche à Will peut être considéré comme mort ! Vous compris Sark !!! Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ceux que j'aime !!! » annonça froidement Sydney. La voiture s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, au bout de celle-ci se trouvait une porte. Sark et Sydney descendirent du véhicule. L'espionne n'avait pas remarqué mais le tueur était vêtu d'un complet noir, chemise et cravate bleues nuit. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et apparurent Jack Bristow et Irina Derevko. Sydney courut vers son père et le serra dans ses bras. 

« Sydney ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es bien vivante !!! » murmura Jack en contenant son émotion.

« Je suis là !!! Je me suis réveillée à Hong Kong il y a quelques jours et je ne rappelle pas des deux dernières années, Papa !!! » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt !!! » s'excusa son père.

« Je suis sûre que tu as fais l'impossible… » rassura Sydney et ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme regarda sa mère ensuite.

« Ma chérie, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien !!! » dit Irina en prenant Sydney dans ses bras à son tour, sa fille retourna l'embrassade.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces deux ans ! Aide-moi s'il te plait !!! » dit l'agent de la CIA.

« Ton père et moi nous t'aiderons mais nous ne pouvons pas rester à Los Angeles plus longtemps ! On te contactera bientôt ma chérie… » dit l'ex-agent du KGB. Sydney serra ses 2 parents en même temps.

« Je vous aime tous les deux… Faites attention à vous !!! » implora la jeune femme. Puis ses parents repartirent par la porte. Sark qui était resté à quelques pas des retrouvailles familiales demanda à la jeune femme de remonter dans la voiture. Quand ils furent installés confortablement, il ouvrit un ordinateur portable.

« Votre mère m'a demandé de vous passer ceci !!! » dit Sark, une vidéo défila où on pouvait voir Sydney avec une perruque blonde tirer sur un homme. La jeune femme en resta choquée, elle ne pouvait croire que c'était elle.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait durant ces deux ans ?! » soupira l'agent de la CIA. Sydney remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas devant son hôtel mais dans l'allée d'une maison.

« Sark, pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. L'homme blond sourit.

« Votre mère **nous** a acheté cette maison !!! » informa l'homme.

« Nous ? Pourquoi vous comptez vivre avec moi ? » s'enquit l'espionne.

« Pourquoi être si choquée, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça, vous savez Sydney ?! » répliqua le tueur avec un sourire insolent.

« Je pensais que vous partirez, que vous avez d'autres missions à effectuer… » dit rapidement Sydney.

« Vous avez tout faux, je reste auprès de vous… après tout vous l'avez dit vous même, je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider !!! » dit Sark et ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle maison.

« Je regrette déjà les paroles que j'ai prononcé pour votre défense Sark !!! » murmura l'espionne et le sourire de Sark s'agrandit encore plus.

« Bienvenue chez **nous**, Sydney !!! » dit le tueur blond aux yeux bleus.

****

Note de Sark : Voilà, le chapitre 3 est bouclé. Je suis vraiment mauvaise, faire Sydney et Sark partager la même maison… Enfin, on verra bien comment se déroulera l'histoire ! 

Dédicace à 

Inu_kami 

Frédérique

Drusilla 452

Satine.black

Hannange

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	4. Partie IV

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie IV

Sydney se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre. La maison était presque du même style que son ancien domicile. Il y avait 3 chambres, la sienne, celle de Sark et la chambre d'amis. L'ensemble était décoré avec goût. Elle se prépara tranquillement puis descendit à la cuisine. Sydney but rapidement son café et entreprit de quitter la maison sans dire un mot à Sark ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Vous n'alliez pas partir sans moi, n'est-ce pas Sydney ? » demanda Sark assis au salon.

« Je dois me rendre à la CIA, je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez le bienvenu, Sark !!! » répondit Sydney. L'homme se leva puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la laissa sortir en première.

« J'insiste pour vous accompagner… De plus, vous n'avez pas encore de véhicule personnel… » ajouta le tueur. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la Mercedes décapotable noire de l'ex-prisonnier. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent au QG de la CIA. Vaughn, Lauren, Weiss, Marshall et Will étaient dans la salle principale. L'agent Vaughn remarqua de suite Sark aux côtés de Sydney.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Sark ? » demanda Michael Vaughn d'un ton acerbe.

« Bonjour à vous aussi agent Vaughn ! Je suis ici avec Sydney… Pourquoi cela vous dérange ? » répondit Sark avec son sourire bien connu. Vaughn se retint avec toute sa volonté de casser la gueule au petit blond aux yeux bleus. Dixon s'approcha du groupe.

« Mr Sark, je pensais que vous aviez déjà quitté les Etats-Unis… » dit le directeur Dixon.

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai une raison… personnelle de rester à Los Angeles maintenant » répondit Sark en regardant avec intensité Sydney.

« Il ne sera pas une menace sinon, il aurait déjà quitté le territoire… Il est assez intelligent pour comprendre où vont ses intérêts.» ajouta l'espionne.

« Sy-agent Bristow, c'est de Sark dont on parle. Le faire venir à la CIA, c'est comme faire entrer un renard dans un poulailler ! C'est un tueur et espion. Il va nous trahir un jour ! » dit Vaughn.

« On a pas besoin d'être tueur et mauvais pour trahir ! Au sein même de la CIA, il y a des traîtres... » rétorqua Sydney d'un ton froid et amer. Cela jeta un froid dans la salle.

« Je pourrais être d'une grande aide… Je connais la plupart des terroristes et leur localisation. Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est de partir en mission avec Sydney. » proposa Sark. Sydney le regarda avec curiosité et Dixon semblait réfléchir.

« Bien que je n'ai pas une grande confiance en vous Mr Sark, je dois avouer que vous êtes un excellent espion et si je me rappelle bien, le duo que vous faites avec Sydney est quasi infaillible !!! D'accord, vous accompagnerez Sydney dans ses missions mais la CIA a un œil sur vous, ne vous y trompez pas !!! » déclara le directeur.

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable… » commença Vaughn.

« Ma décision est prise agent Vaughn !!! » termina Dixon puis il partit. Sydney se pencha vers l'oreille de Sark et lui murmura quelque chose et celui-ci sourit de plus belle. Vaughn sentit son sang bouillir.

« On en reparlera ce soir à la maison, Sydney !!! » dit Sark et les personnes présentes tournèrent leurs regards surpris vers l'agent Bristow qui soupira de résignation.

« Je ne veux pas en parler !!! » dit rapidement Sydney pour ses collègues et amis et elle partit. Sark, les mains dans les poches sourit avec satisfaction en apercevant des faces horrifiées.

« Sydney et moi vivons ensemble… Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Ne vous inquiétez pas on vous invitera à la pendaison de la crémaillère ! Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, je vais lui parler…» ajouta le tueur comme pour enfoncer le couteau plus profondément. Il aurait voulu éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Vaughn et Tippin, la jalousie se lisait sur leurs traits. 

« Depuis quand ils vivent ensemble ? » demanda Vaughn à personne en particulier. Will haussa les épaules.

« Tu es sensé la surveiller, pourquoi tu nous le demande à nous ? » rétorqua Weiss.

« Lauren, il va falloir ouvrir l'œil ! Avec Sark en liberté, on doit se méfier !!! » conseilla t-il à sa femme.

« Pourquoi est-il toujours sur le territoire s'il comptait vraiment manigancer quelque chose ? » s'enquit Lauren.

« Peut-être pour avoir la confiance de l'agent Bristow et ensuite la trahir !» hasarda t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

« L'agent Bristow est une grande fille, si elle veut avoir à faire avec Mr Sark, c'est son problème ! Ma mission est simplement de savoir si elle compte trahir le pays. Après tout, c'est de famille !!! » dit Lauren.

« **Jamais** ! Vous m'avez compris, ne supposez plus **jamais** que Syd est une traître ! Grâce à elle et ses missions, les terroristes n'ont pas réussit à gouverner le monde !!! Alors que vous êtes assise derrière un bureau, elle risque sa vie !!! » avertit Will hors de lui, puis il partit.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Sydney… Evitez d'en parler !!! » dit Weiss en rejoignant Will.

Sark retrouva Sydney au sous-sol.

« Sydney, êtes-vous fâchée contre moi ? » demanda Sark

« Non, mais j'aurais aimé que vous ne déballiez pas notre vie privé ainsi !!! » répondit Sydney.

« Notre vie privé ? Je ne savais pas que nous étions intimes !!! » blagua l'homme blond.

« Argh, vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, Sark !!! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de travailler avec la CIA ?! » dit avec exaspération l'espionne.

« Simplement la vérité. Je veux aller en mission avec vous ! En fait, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de plus important… » répliqua Sark. 

« Oh et moi qui me sentait privilégiée !!! » murmura la jeune femme.

« Mais vous êtes privilégiée, Sydney, je ne vous ai pas tué !!! Durant nos multiples rencontres, vous n'avez jamais **vraiment** intenté à ma vie et je n'ai jamais **vraiment** voulu intenté à la votre, je vous l'ai dit, on est destiné à travailler ensemble…» dit l'assassin. 

« Destinée ou Fatalité ? » dit Sydney.

« Peut importe, laquelle… Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir pu croiser votre chemin, Sydney… » avoua Sark avec franchise et sincérité. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot durant un long moment. C'était bizarre, comment ils pouvaient se comprendre sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Ils leur suffisaient d'un regard et tout était compris. Weiss les retrouva et leur apprit que Dixon les demandait pour une réunion. Dans la salle de briefing, l'équipe était réunie au complet.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Sydney

« Un nouveau groupe de terroriste a vu le jour, il s'appelle 'le Convenant'. » commença Dixon

« C'est un peu normal avec la chute du FTL et du K-directorat…. » observa Sark.

« Oui, tout le monde sait que Mr Sark a assassiné les deux leader, le Convenant est le rassemblement de ces deux groupes et ils demandent de procéder à un échange contre deux scientifiques… » expliqua l'agent Weiss.

« Ils les ont kidnappé ? » demanda l'agent Bristow

« Ils sont célèbres pour avoir découvert l'antidote de plusieurs virus… » avoua Dixon 

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent en échange ? » s'enquit Sark.

« Sydney… » répondit Eric Weiss tandis que Sark et Sydney se regardèrent surpris.

****

Note de Sark : Alors ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est le Convenant exactement dans la série, donc ne m'en veuillez pas... Vaughn est en train d'étouffer de jalousie. Savoir que Sark et Sydney partagent la même maison le rend malade… Je fais beaucoup Syd et Sark se regarder dans les yeux, car je crois que leur sentiment doit être silencieux au début. Silencieux mais visible.

Coucou à mes fidèles revieweuses :

Inu_kami

Hannange

Maze

Frédérique

Drusilla

Satine.black

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	5. Partie V

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie V

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi l'agent Bristow ? » s'enquit Vaughn.

« Je ne sais pas ! Ils semblaient pressés de faire l'échange… » dit Dixon.

« Il est possible que ce soit avec eux que Sydney ait passé les deux dernières années…?! Ils ont envie de remettre la main sur leur meilleur élément !!! » dit Sark

« Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net ! Acceptez les termes du marché, si Sark a raison ils ne me tueront pas et j'en apprendrais peut-être plus sur ma disparition. » dit Sydney puis Dixon hocha de la tête et la réunion se termina. Ils allèrent dans la salle principale.

« Syd, ne me dit pas que tu vas te rendre ?! Ces salauds sont peut-être responsables de ta disparition !!! » dit Will très inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Will. Je veux des réponses et le Convenant peut les apporter… Je ferais attention !!! Essaie de savoir avec qui je me suis battue en Ukraine la dernière fois, elle semblait me connaître…» rassura Sydney.

« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi !!! » répondit l'analyste. Dixon revint vers le groupe.

« C'est arrangé, agent Vaughn et Weiss vous procéderez à l'échange, agent Reed coordonne toute la mission, Mr Sark… » dit Dixon

« Je sais, je m'occupe de l'extraction ! Je pense que ce ne sera pas trop difficile, pour une fois que Sydney et moi sommes du même côté !!! » sourit Sark. Sydney roula des yeux.

« L'échange se fera en Suisse…» expliqua le directeur, tout le monde hocha de la tête. Sark, Sydney, Lauren, Vaughn et Weiss avaient embarqué dans un avion de l'U.S Army. Durant le voyage, Lauren discutait avec son mari, tandis que Sydney parlait avec Weiss et Sark de leur mission. L'échange se passa dans un grand hôtel de Zurich. Vaughn et Weiss escortaient Sydney dans la chambre 412 où ils devaient prendre possession des deux kidnappés. En entrant, on les débarrassa de leurs armes. Un homme blond se tenait avec deux gardes.

« Bonsoir, procédons rapidement, le Convenant est pressé de revoir Mlle Bristow. » dit l'inconnu blond avec un faible accent allemand.

« Nous voulons les scientifiques, d'abord !!! » dit Vaughn. L'homme blond fit un signe à son garde qui amena les deux kidnappés.

« Maintenant, retournez sur vos pas et n'essayez pas de tenter quelque chose, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des innocents mais aussi des hommes du Convenant partout dans l'hôtel. Le mieux pour vous est de repartir gentiment. » conseilla l'inconnu. Sydney vint de son côté et les agents de la CIA partirent. Vaughn lança un dernier regard vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci refusa de le regarder.

« Paquet récupéré, retour à la maison !!! » dit Vaughn dans l'oreillette quand ils furent dans le couloir.

« Bien reçu… » répondit Lauren évitant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres concernant Sydney. Sark attendait que les hommes du Convenant déplace l'espionne pour agir. Dans la chambre 412, Sydney fut invitée à s'asseoir.

« Je m'appelle Richter, le Convenant sera content de savoir que vous êtes à nouveau des nôtres. » commença l'homme blond à l'accent allemand.

« Pendant ces deux dernières années, je travaillais pour le Convenant ? » demanda Sydney.

« Qu'est-ce que la CIA vous a fait ? Bien sûr, que vous faisiez partie des nôtres et un jour vous n'avez fait que disparaître et l'on a apprit que vous étiez à la CIA. » répondit Richter.

« Mr Richter, la voiture est prête… » dit un des gardes. Ils sortirent de la chambre, Sydney était encadré par deux colosses. Retourner au sein du Convenant équivalait à tuer de sang froid , réfléchit Sydney et elle ne voulait en aucun cas redevenir une meurtrière pour le nom d'une quelconque associations terroristes. Elle avait déjà tué, certes mais en légitime défense ou en cas d'extrême danger pas pour achever une mission. Puis elle repensa à Sark, il avait pris bon nombre de vie mais c'était toutes des missions et la vie de Sark en dépendait aussi à la fin.

__

'Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte ?! Après tout, dans ce métier on tue ou on se fait tuer… Je devrais peut-être lui donner plus de considération, il n'a peut-être pas choisi d'être un assassin, il n'a peut-être pas choisi sa vie… un peu comme moi !!!' pensa Sydney. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était assise dans une voiture et que celle-ci roulait. Sark suivait la voiture de Sydney et il vit que celle-ci se dirigeait vers une piste d'atterrissage désaffectée. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, une petit avion atterrit sur le tarmac. Sark lança sa voiture à toute vitesse puis sauta en marche. Sydney et Richter venaient de sortir du véhicule quand une automobile sortie de nulle part vint percuter leur voiture, tuant ainsi les deux gardes et le chauffeur. Sark pointa rapidement son arme sur la tête de Sydney alors que Richter dégaina son pistolet en direction de Sark. Celui-ci vint derrière l'agent de la CIA.

« Mr Sark, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sorti de prison ?! Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !!!» dit Richter.

« Je vois que ma réputation me précède… Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, avant que votre balle ne me touche, la mienne s'encastrera dans la tête de l'agent Bristow ! Alors question : voulez-vous vraiment que Mlle Bristow meurt ? » demanda Sark. Il vit Richter hésiter.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous Sark ? Quel est votre intérêt d'avoir Mlle Bristow ? » s'enquit Richter.

« Je travaille pour mon propre compte et ce que je veux avec l'agent Bristow n'est en aucun cas vos affaires !!! » répondit Sark, il fit un geste indiquant à Sydney de monter dans le petit avion, il était toujours près d'elle. 

« Un mouvement et Mlle Bristow est morte !!! » menaça Sark A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le pilote qui fut assommer puis Sark fit démarrer l'engin laissant un Richter fou de rage.

« Ca va, Sydney ? » demanda l'homme au yeux bleus.

« Quand j'ai vu la vidéo que vous m'aviez montré la dernière fois, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait y avoir un erreur mais ce gars Richter a confirmé que je travaillais pour le Convenant. J'ai tué de sang froid pour le compte de cette organisation criminelle, Sark !!! » expliqua l'agent Bristow.

« Avec cet appareil nous ne pouvons pas aller bien loin, je vous propose d'atterrire en Irlande et de laisser passer les choses, ensuite on rentrera à L.A, Ok ? » s'enquit Sark

« Ok, hmm Sark… » murmura Sydney

« Oui, Sydney ? » dit l'homme.

« Merci ! » soupira la jeune femme et Sark sourit.

Quand Sydney se réveilla vers le milieu de la nuit, elle se retrouva dans une chambre inconnue, elle ouvrit les portes de son balcon et admira l'étendu de nature à ses pieds. La maison était bien cachée et devait être bien protégée aussi. Elle ne savait pas combien d'heure, elle avait dormi mais il faisait encore tôt. Soudain, la poignée de sa porte tourna et quelqu'un tenta de rentrer dans sa chambre. Sydney se posta dans le coin puis rapidement elle saisit l'intrus par l'arrière pressant son bras sous le cou de la personne.

« Bien que j'aime beaucoup sentir votre corps contre le mien ! La douceur d'un baiser aurait suffit, Sydney ?! » dit l'intrus.

****

Note de Sark : Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre !!! Franchement, je ne pensais pas écrire autant de chapitre mais bon ?! Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et un spécial coucou à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou qui m'envoient des mails. Mille merci à tous.

Inu_kami

Hannange

Maze

Frédérique

Drusilla

Satine.black

Elsar

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	6. Partie VI

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie VI

« Sark…?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Sydney en relâchant l'homme et allumant la lumière.

« J'étais venu jeter un coup d'œil car j'avais cru entendre un bruit… » expliqua Sark.

« Où sommes-nous ? » s'enquit l'agent Bristow en observant autour d'elle.

« Nous sommes dans une de mes propriétés… Personne ne viendra ici, les lieux sont sécurisés. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un bon café ? » dit l'homme blond et il se dirigea vers la porte. Sydney acquiesça et le suivit. La maison était vraiment grande et grâce à ses yeux expérimentés d'espionne, elle remarqua plusieurs gardes armés, silencieusement postés à des coins stratégiques. Sydney et Sark étaient assis sur le canapé, un mug de café à la main, devant un feu de cheminée. La jeune femme replia ses jambes sur elle comme pour se mettre en boule ou se réchauffer.

« Votre maison est très belle… » complimenta Sydney en sirotant son café.

« Merci… » dit simplement Sark, que pouvait-il vraiment répondre d'autre ?

« Si on m'avait dit, il y a deux ans que je serais assise ici à partager un café avec vous, je lui aurais ri au nez… » sourit la jeune femme avec amertume et l'homme le remarqua.

« Les choses ont changé, Sydney… » répondit l'ex-prisonnier.

« Oui, elles ont changé… Vaughn est marié… Francie est morte… Je n'ai plus de vie… et le pire de tout, c'est que je ne me rappelle pas de ces deux foutues dernières années !!! » murmura Sydney encore plus amère. Sark se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à propos de Francie car il était un peu impliqué dans sa mort. Par contre, apprenant que Vaughn était marié le rassura en quelque sorte mais il pouvait dire en voyant le visage de l'ancien agent de liaison qu'il aimait toujours Sydney. Et quelque part, peut-être que Sydney l'aimait encore un petit peu, cette simple idée, n'enchanta guère Sark.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas tué Mlle Calfo(Francie) mais ce fut un des plans de Sloane et je suis impliqué de loin ou de près… » expliqua Sark, l'homme évitait de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui l'a fait ? Soane ? » s'enquit Sydney mais Sark resta silencieux. Un mix de confusion, peine et douleur passa dans ses yeux. Sydney comprit en un instant.

« C'était Allison Doren, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous étiez intimes ? Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux… Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici à parler avec le petit-ami de la femme qui a tué Francie et qui failli assassiné Will et moi !!! Je crois que je vais rentrer à L.A le plus tôt possible !!! » s'exclama l'agent Bristow en se levant. Sark se leva également puis la prit par les bras.

« C'est moi qui devrait être le plus furieux !!! Sydney, **tu** as tué Allison et pourtant j'ai accepté de t'aider quand tu avais besoin de **moi** !!! » s'écria Sark, il venait de la tutoyer pour la première fois.

« Elle a tenté de me tuer !!! Ce n'était que de la légitime défense, **tu** aurais fais la même chose que moi !!! Tuer ou te faire tuer, c'est le principe dans notre métier !!! Ne me blâme pas parce que c'était **ta** petite-amie, Sark !!! De plus, qui me dit que tu ne m'aides pas pour, après quand je m'y attends le moins, te venger et me tuer ?! » rétorqua Sydney.

« Ne deviens pas paranoïaque, Sydney ! Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà morte !!! » répliqua l'homme blond, la jeune femme se débattait pour s'échapper de son emprise.

« Lâche-moi !!! » ordonna Sydney mais l'homme resserra son étreinte.

« Non ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant qu'on ait tout réglé !!! » dit Sark

« Tout est réglé ! Ta copine a tué Francie, j'ai tué ta copine ! Tu m'as aidé à joindre ma mère et j'ai t'ai aidé à sortir de prison. Point final ! » s'écria la jeune femme mais avant qu'elle ne put dire autre chose, deux puissantes mains lui prirent le visage et Sark l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser avide et fougueux. Il la relâcha.

« Nos routes se séparent ici, Sark !!! » répondit Sydney puis elle lui donna un coup de poing à l'estomac. Elle partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée mais fut stoppée par Sark, apparemment remis de son coup. Il la plaqua contre le mur, son corps pressait contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Tes parents m'ont ordonné de ne pas te laisser partir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas là ! » murmura le tueur au yeux bleus. Sydney oublia leur position quand elle entendit le nom de ses parents.

« Ils vont venir…?! » s'enquit-elle surprise.

« Oui, dans la soirée !!! » répondit Sark en se détachant d'elle et la jeune femme consentit à rester puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le jour s'était levé et Sydney resta confinée dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas voir Sark car elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de leur baiser plus tôt ce matin. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'**il** lui avait prit, mais surtout **elle** s'en voulut de n'avoir pas repousser l'homme plus tôt. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait apprécié chaque moment de ce baiser même si c'était avec Sark. Des heures passèrent. On frappa à la porte doucement et Sark entra, il vit Sydney assise sur son lit, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine.

« Sydney, nous devons parler… du baiser… » commença Sark

« Il ne s'est rien passé pour moi !!! » rétorqua Sydney évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais l'homme ne se démonta pas et au contraire vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit délicatement le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains comme la première fois et la força à le regarder. Marron croisa bleu.

« Ne me dit pas que ce n'était rien. Tu sais que c'est faux. Toi et moi sommes pareils, personne ne te comprendra mieux que moi, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre, nos âmes sont liées… Il s'est passé quelque chose !!! » dit Sark puis il embrassa Sydney doucement au début puis cela devint fougueux ensuite. L'esprit de la jeune femme voulut protester mais son cœur se laissa séduire et ils firent l'amour passionnément. Sur le moment plus rien ne comptait.

Sydney se réveilla et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, elle enfila la chemise blanche de Sark et vint à la fenêtre. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit même pas Sark s'approcher d'elle jusqu'au moment où il l'enlaça par derrière.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'on a fait, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Sark un peu inquiet.

« Non… » murmura Sydney, et l'homme la serra encore plus fort puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Parfait, parce que je n'ai aucun regret… J'aimerais que ça continue entre nous… » avoua Sark. Soudain, une ombre se faufila dans les jardins de la demeure, les deux espions la remarquèrent immédiatement. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, s'emparèrent de leur arme et décidèrent d'aller cueillir l'intrus. L'inconnu était parfaitement entraîné et connaissait le terrain. Dans un recoin, Sydney réussit à surprendre la personne qui était de dos. Visant la tête de l'intrus, elle se trouva face à ses parents, leurs armes dégainés également sur la même personne qui visiblement était une femme.

« Un pas et vous êtes morte !!! » menaça Sydney. Sark arriva sur les lieux et dut cligner des yeux pour comprendre la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui. Sydney, Irina et Jack avaient encerclé et pointaient leur glocks sur l'espionne. Quand Sark se mit face à elle, il pâlit.

« Allison…?! » dit-il

****

Note de Sark : Oh, je sais, je suis horrible de faire revenir Allison à la vie !!! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre Sydney et Sark. Maze, Inu_kami, ne me tuez pas !!! Je vous promets que Sark ne retournera pas avec Allison ! Enfin, je crois…. Comme d'habitude, dédicace à mes revieweuses.

Maze

Inu_kami

Elsar

Satine.black

Frédérique

Drusilla 452

Hannange

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	7. Partie VII

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie VII

Une jeune femme afro-américaine se tenait en face de Sark et Sydney comprit immédiatement que c'était **la** Allison Doren qui avait prit l'apparence de Francie et qui avait tué sa meilleure amie, presque tué Will et elle. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas tuer cette femme sur place d'une balle dans la tête. Au lieu de ça, Sydney se dirigea vers ses parents puis les enlaça chacun leur tour. Elle a compartimenté comme tout bon espion savait le faire. Sark essayait de chercher Sydney du regard mais celle-ci refusait tout contact. Tout le monde resta crispé sur place durant un bref moment.

« Tu es belle, ma chérie !!! » complimenta Jack

« Merci Papa !!! Je suis si heureuse que vous alliez bien tous les deux !!! Merde, une embuscade !!! » dit Sydney et une fusillade éclata. La famille Bristow répondit par les armes. Sark riposta aussi mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes et la famille Bristow, Sark et Allison furent encerclés. Soudain, un homme châtain aux yeux bleus fit un pas en avant.

« Vous êtes encerclés et aucune possibilité de vous en sortir… vivants. Lâchez vos armes, mettez vous à genoux et mains sur la tête !!! » ordonna l'homme châtain. Irina, Jack, Sydney, Sark et Allison s'exécutèrent docilement. L'homme châtain s'avança vers Sydney et la fixa avec intensité.

« Alors, c'était vrai ? Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Comment est-ce possible, Syd ? » demanda t-il comme s'il connaissait l'agent Bristow. Sark fronça des sourcils en voyant comment l'homme s'adressait à Sydney et surtout comment il la regardait.

« On se connaît ? » rétorqua l'agent Bristow très confuse et l'homme parut peiné, il l'aida à se relever et tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme. Jack fusilla l'homme du regard.

« C'est moi Ben, toi et moi travaillons ensemble, on est la plus fine équipe dans le monde de l'espionnage… » répondit l'homme avec un sourire. L'agent Bristow eut un flash, elle voyait Ben en train de lui sourire alors qu'ils étaient habillés en treillis gris. La mémoire lui revenait au coup par coup.

« Et tu m'as manqué !!! J'ai vraiment cru ne plus te revoir ! » ajouta Ben en enlaçant Sydney. Celle-ci était si choquée, surprise et sans voix qu'elle ne se dégagea pas et au lieu de ça ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sydney sentit comme un lien avec Ben mais ne put l'expliquer. Sark sentit son sang bouillir et jura que ce Ben mourrait d'une mort lente et horrible. Jack n'ayant pas le calme apparent de Sark se leva pour dégager sa fille.

« Lâchez ma fille !!! » ordonna t-il mais un des hommes de Ben lui donna un coup de crosse dans la nuque.

« Jack !!! » s'écria Irina en voyant son mari s'écrouler à terre.

« Papa !!! » s'écria à son tour Sydney sortie de sa transe. Jack était un peu sonné mais il se releva péniblement. Sydney attaqua l'homme qui avait frappé son père. Après plusieurs coups de pieds, la bouche en sang et plusieurs côtes cassés, l'homme gisait à terre.

« Touchez encore une fois mon père ou vous êtes mort !!! » menaça l'agent Bristow fille. Irina et Jack regardait leur fille avec fierté. Ben vint auprès d'elle, pointa son glock 22 sur l'homme à terre puis tira. Sydney ferma les yeux.

« Il y a quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas hésité à le tuer !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait à la CIA, Syd ?! » observa Ben et rapidement il s'empara d'un tranquillisant à sa ceinture et l'injecta à la jeune femme. Elle tomba dans ses bras et il la porta comme une mariée.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » s'écria Jack prêt à bondir mais les fusils pointés sur lui l'en dissuada. Sark fusilla Ben du regard.

« Je l'ai juste endormi… Vous pensez vraiment que je ferais du mal à ma Sydney ? » répondit Ben. Les paroles de l'homme du Convenant déferlèrent sur Sark et Jack comme des vagues. 

__

'Est-ce qu'il vient de dire « sa Sydney » ? J'ai du mal entendre ?' pensa Sark furieux.Un gros hélicoptère se déposa à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

« Emmenez-les !!! » ordonna Ben en indiquant Jack, Irina, Sark et Allison à ses hommes. L'homme porta Sydney jusque là-bas. Assis dans l'hélicoptère, Jack, Irina et Sark observèrent comment Ben se comportait avec Sydney. L'homme semblait vraiment être familier avec elle. Ben fixait Sydney d'un regard tendre alors que celle-ci était endormie sur ses cuisses. Irina décide de prendre la parole.

« Vous avez dit tout à l'heure 'ma Sydney'… Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma fille et vous étiez intimes ? » s'enquit l'ex-agent du KGB. Ben leva les yeux pour regarder ses prisonniers.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre incommensurable amour pour Syd tout comme la possessivité de votre mari envers votre fille. Je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de vous rencontrer et maintenant je comprends d'où elle tient toutes ses qualités. Vous faites un couple explosif !!! » dit Ben calmement.

« Vous nous avez toujours pas répondu !!! » rétorqua Jack. Ben caressa les cheveux de Sydney alors que Sark ne voulait que briser les os de cette main qui osait toucher la jeune femme.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, j'allais lui demander sa main mais elle a été enlevé par la CIA !!! » dit Ben avec froideur. A ce moment Sark, éclata de rire et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

« Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que la CIA n'avait rien à voir avec sa disparition ?! » sourit Sark mais un garde lui donna un coup du revers de la main. Le recoin de la lèvre de Sark saigna.

« Tout le monde sait que la CIA veut Syd parce qu'elle a d'importantes choses en mémoire mais malheureusement pour eux, son amnésie temporaire ne les a pas avancé… **Aucun gouvernement, aucune organisation et aucune personne ne me séparera de Sydney de nouveau**.» admit Ben.

« Ma fille n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler pour le Convenant même sous la menace !!! » déclara Jack et ce fut au tour de l'homme du Convenant de rire.

« Sydney Bristow n'est pas une petite espionne travaillant **pour** le Convenant ! Elle **est** le N° 2 du Convenant tout comme je suis le N° 3 !!! » avoua Ben. En face de lui, les Bristow et Sark n'en revenaient pas.

« C'est peut-être exact mais pour qu'elle change de camps, il a fallut quelque chose d'énorme !!! Elle aurait pu travailler pour moi et elle a refusé !!! » dit Irina

« Je ne peux vous répondre Mme Bristow, quand j'ai rencontré Syd, c'était la meilleure espionne et tueuse que j'avais eu la chance de connaître. Elle n'était en aucun cas comme elle est maintenant. » répondit Ben.

« Vous l'avez torturé ou vous lui avez fait un lavage de cerveau !!! Ca ne peut être que ça !!! Je connais ma fille et je peux vous jurer qu'elle ne tuerait pas pour le plaisir ni ne travaillerait pour des terroristes !!!» dit Jack. A cet instant, Ben sembla douter mais il se reprit vite. L'hélicoptère atterrit. Il y avait plusieurs voitures qui les attendait. Depuis le début, Irina, Jack et Sark se contactaient par le regard et ils semblait qu'ils avaient un plan.

****

Note de Sark : Ok, quelques personnes m'ont demandé qui était Allison Doren. Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la 2ème saison d'Alias, et ben, c'est une femme qui a prit l'apparence(ne me demandez pas comment parce que je ne saurais vous expliquer, tout ce que sais c'est que c'est un parfait clone) de Francie(la meilleure amie et colocataire de Sydney) et qui travaillait pour Sloane. Elle avait une relation avec Sark mais je la soupçonne de s'être enticher de Will durant sa mission. Enfin, je vous conseille de voir la saison 2 pour vraiment comprendre. Coucou à mes reviewers.

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark 


	8. Partie VIII

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie VIII

Les hommes du Convenant firent descendre les prisonniers un par un. Ben portait toujours Sydney et la déposa sur la banquette arrière d'une des voitures. Quand Sydney fut hors de danger, Irina donna un grand coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de son garde, elle s'empara de son fusil et tira sur les autres hommes du Convenant. Sark et Jack réussirent à se débarrasser de plusieurs hommes, une fusillade éclata mais heureusement pour les prisonniers, ils avaient récupéré des armes et ripostaient. Ben monta dans le véhicule et prit le volant. La voiture était déjà loin quand la fusillade se calma. Irina et Jack furent blessés légèrement respectivement au bras et à la jambe. La mère de Sydney frappa le sol de ses poings.

« Merde !!! On a laissé ce Ben partir avec notre fille !!! » s'écria Irina très frustrée. Son mari vint la relever.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre… Il nous faut un jet et un ordinateur portable. Je vais pirater le site de la CIA pour avoir accès au vue par satellite. Si nous nous dépêchons, ce Ben n'emmènera pas notre fille bien loin et cela empêchera peut-être son ré-endoctrinement. En tout cas une chose est sûre, il ne va pas la tuer !!! » dit Jack et le petit groupe prit une voiture. Dans le véhicule, un silence gênant s'installa mais Jack prit la parole en jetant des coup d'œil furtif dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Mlle Doren, comment avez-vous survécu ? » demanda Jack à Allison faisant évidemment allusion à son combat avec Sydney, il y a deux ans.

« Je ne sais pas, je me rappelle seulement m'être réveiller il y a un mois et des hommes m'ont dit que j'étais dans le coma. Quand j'ai été libéré, je suis venue ici… » dit Allison.

« Le Convenant savait pour Sark et Mlle Doren et pour les conduire à Sydney qui avait été kidnappé soit-disant par Sark, il leur suffisait de relâcher Mlle Doren, sachant qu'elle essayerait de retrouver son petit-ami ! » déduisit Irina, Sark se sentit un peu agacé d'entendre tout le monde déduire qu'Allison et lui étaient toujours ensemble. Parce qu'en ce moment une seule femme hantait son esprit et ce n'était pas celle qui était assise à ses côtés mais celle qui avait été enlevé juste à l'instant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez un contact d'Irina et eurent accès à un ordinateur. Jack pirata le site de la CIA avec l'aide de sa femme tandis que Sark et Allison s'étaient isolés.

« Allison, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe ? Mais je suis ravi que tu sois en vie ! » commença Sark mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune femme l'embrassa. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas comme elle aurait souhaité.

« Sark ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Allison un peu dépitée.

« Les choses ont changé… **J'ai changé **!!! » répondit Sark sérieusement.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? » rétorqua la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Jack et Irina les rejoignirent.

« La CIA est au courant pour Sydney, leur satellite a repéré la fusillade et ils ont une copie de notre rencontre avec ce Ben. Ils ont envoyé une équipe d'extraction pour récupérer Sydney. Ce Ben et elle se dirigent vers les îles caïmans. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas au courant qu'elle est le N° 2 du Convenant mais par prudence Irina et moi n'allons pas la laisser aux mains de la CIA. » dit Jack.

« Sark, si j'ai besoin de toi, je te ferais signe !!! » ajouta Irina. Le jeune homme parut vraiment surpris.

« Vous me laisser hors de cette opération ? » demanda Sark.

« Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, Sark mais votre mission s'arrête ici. De plus, je crois que vous n'êtes plus seul ?! » observa Jack en regardant Allison. Sark regarda les Bristow et comprit en un instant.

« Irina, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il un peu déçu. La mère de Sydney le fixa pour répondre d'une voix dénué d'émotion.

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, Sark mais en elle !!! » dit Irina en pointant Allison du doigt.

« Ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette terre… J'ai failli la perdre à plusieurs reprises mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment plus grave ! Je ne supporterais de la perdre pour toujours !!! » avoua l'ex-agent du KGB. Jack vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« On la retrouvera, notre fille est forte !!! J'ai confiance en elle !!! » rassura Jack. Le couple se prépara pour partir. Ensuite, Jack tendit des passeports vers Sark.

« Avec ça, vous pourrez disparaître sans qu'aucun gouvernement ne vous cherche ! Vous êtes libre Sark. » déclara l'ex-agent de la CIA. Irina lui sourit faiblement puis les Bristow partirent.

« Allison, nous devons parler… » dit Sark en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? On devrait mieux partir aussi !!! » rétorqua Allison mais l'homme l'arrêta.

« Tu vas partir seule. J'ai encore des choses à régler !!! » déclara le tueur au yeux bleus.

« Si c'est à cause de Tippin, c'est vrai que je me suis attachée à lui mais c'est du passé ! » avoua la jeune femme.

« Tu ne t'es pas seulement attachée à lui, **tu éprouvais des sentiments pour lui** !!! On ne peut pas continuer là où on s'est arrêté. Ma vie a changé et il y a une personne à qui je tiens maintenant. Je ne supporterais pas de me trouver hors de sa vie comme je ne la laisserais pas sortir de la mienne. A cet instant, je souhaiterais de toutes mes forces être auprès d'elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Voilà, pourquoi c'est fini entre nous !!! » déclara Sark tout en fixant Allison dans les yeux. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais l'homme la stoppa.

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !!! Je t'aime toujours !!! » pleura Allison.

« Je suis désolé mais c'était fini au moment où on s'est embrassé la dernière fois il y a deux ans… quand j'ai eu la certitude que tu aimais Tippin » expliqua le tueur au yeux bleus.

« C'est Bristow, n'est-ce pas ? La personne à qui tu tiens ? » demanda la femme tout en sanglotant, Sark s'arrêta.

« Tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle !!! Tu es tout ce qu'elle déteste !!! Ouvre les yeux, tu n'as aucune chance !!! » s'écria Allison avant de s'effondrer en pleurant. Sark lança un dernier regard à Allison.

« Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne cesserais de vouloir être auprès d'elle… **maintenant et toujours** !!! » admit Sark puis il partit.

****

Los Angeles

Au QG de la CIA, une équipe d'extraction fut envoyé dans les îles Caïmans quand ils apprirent pour Sydney. Leur satellite avait détecté une fusillade inhabituelle et avec un zoom serré, Lindsay, Dixon et le reste reconnurent la famille Bristow en pleine conversation avec un membre du Convenant. Lindsay ordonna de ramener Sydney ainsi que l'homme du Convenant, Jack et Irina vivants. L'agent de la NSC se frottait déjà les mains de sa prise. Lauren vint le rejoindre avec une information.

« Monsieur, nous avons l'adresse de l'agent Bristow et Mr Sark à Los Angeles. » indiqua la femme de Vaughn.

« Très bien, équipez la maison de micros, c'est une mission officieuse… » déclara Lindsey.

« Bien Monsieur… » acquiesça Lauren puis elle partit.

« Je vais découvrir pourquoi le Convenant vous veut tellement agent Bristow et quel secret vous nous cachez !!! » murmura le directeur de la NSC.

****

Note de Sark : Ok, rien de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre -_- *soupir* on ne peut pas avoir des idées géniales tout le temps. Sark et Allison ont eu une petite « discussion » mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'Allison laisse tomber. Elle le veut son Sark ! Quant à Ben et Sydney, ils sont loin… Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera mieux !

Coucou à mes fidèles lecteurs :

Maze

Inu_kami

Hanna

Frédérique

Satine

Drusilla

Elsar

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	9. Partie IX

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie IX

****

Iles Caïmans

Ben et sa prisonnière venaient de débarquer sur l'île, Sydney sortit lentement de sa torpeur. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Ben qui lui souriait.

« Désolé de t'avoir endormi aussi longtemps mais je n'avais pas le choix… » s'excusa Ben, la jeune femme pouvait lire dans ses yeux du remord.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Sydney.

« Dans les îles Caïmans, on a des affaires à régler !!! » expliqua Ben. Le couple était dans une chambre d'un hôtel grand luxe. Sydney ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était la première fois.

« Où sont mes parents ? » s'enquit de nouveau l'agent Bristow.

« Ils sont vivants. Repose-toi encore un peu tandis que je règle 2 ou 3 trucs… » dit seulement Ben. Il quitta la pièce. Évidemment, la porte était fermée à clef et la chambre se trouvait au dernier étage sans possibilité de passer par la fenêtre. Elle était tout simplement coincée dans cette pièce.

« C'est Ben… j'ai réussi à l'extraire… Elle était avec ses parents et Sark !!! » indiqua Ben au téléphone.

« Ses parents et Sark ? » répéta l'autre interlocuteur au bout de la ligne.

« Il apparaîtrait que Sark l'a kidnappé au nom de Derevko. » dit Ben

« Je comprends… Ramenez Sydney à la maison rapidement ! Et faites attention à elle » dit l'interlocuteur inconnu.

« Faites-moi confiance. Je dois vous prévenir aussi que la rumeur était exact, Sydney a perdu la mémoire… » indiqua Ben. Il y eut un long silence avant que l'autre personne au bout du fil ne prenne la parole.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Ben. Je suis certain que ma petite Sydney reviendra comme avant, maintenant quittez cette île et ramenez-la moi. » dit l'autre homme au bout du fil.

« Bien Monsieur !!! » admit Ben et il raccrocha. Il remonta dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il fut attaqué par Sydney mais étant encore faible, elle ne résista pas longtemps. L'homme réussit à la plaquer contre le lit. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu as beau avoir perdu la mémoire, tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes, Syd !!! » observa Ben.

« Pourquoi j'intéresse tant le Convenant ? C'est pas comme si je me rappelais ce que je faisais pour vous ! Je n'en ai aucune idée… En plus, il doit avoir des centaines d'espions qui désireraient travailler pour vous ! Un de perdu, c'était pas la fin du monde !!! » s'exclama Sydney. Ben la fixa vraiment surpris.

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? » s'enquit l'homme un peu peiné.

« NON !!! » rétorqua l'agent Bristow. Ben se releva puis prit Sydney par le poignet. Ils sortirent de la chambre.

« Où va t-on ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« On rentre à la **maison**, Syd !!! » déclara Ben. Le couple descendit et arrivèrent dans le hall. Inconnu d'eux, une équipe d'extraction de la CIA menée par Weiss et Vaughn était sur place également. Plus loin sous des faux alias, les parents Bristow observaient la scène. Sark les rejoignit.

« Sark, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » murmura Irina.

« Je pense comme vous tous, sauver Sydney !!! » répondit le tueur au yeux bleus.

« Je pensais avoir été clair, votre mission s'arrête là ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque que votre petite-amie dévoile nos plans au Convenant !!! » dit Jack.

« Allison n'est pas ma petite-amie !!! » répondit Sark sérieusement. Puis il regarda Sydney et Ben. Irina sourit et comprit.

« Sark, quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus que de la simple loyauté envers moi ? » s'enquit la mère de Sydney. Le regard bleu du tueur revint sur elle.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent… » dit Sark à son mentor mais il fut stoppé parce que 2 bras vinrent l'enlacer. Irina se détacha rapidement. Jack venant de comprendre la conversation fronça des sourcils. En premier lieu, Mr Bristow voulut crier, jurer et tuer Sark sur le coup mais en y réfléchissant bien, Sark avait aidé sa fille, l'avait sauvé aussi. Sark était peut-être l'homme qu'il fallait pour Sydney. Tous les deux étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre, ils étaient complémentaires, un peu comme Irina et lui.

« Sark, si vous vous avisez de faire du mal à ma fille, peut importe comment, vous êtes mort. Ce n'est pas une menace mais une promesse ! » dit Jack en regardant vers le hall de l'hôtel. Sark ne craignait pas grand monde mais Irina et Jack étaient ces personnes dont il avait peur.

« C'est la façon de Jack pour te dire que tu es accepté !!! » sourit Irina et Sark acquiesça.

« La CIA est là aussi !!! » indiqua Jack, sa femme regarda dans le coin du hall.

« Ils vont essayer d'extraire Sydney et si vous vous montrez, ils vous captureront aussi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose !!! » expliqua Sark. Pendant ce temps, des hommes de mains de Ben accostèrent le couple. L'homme tenait la jeune femme par la taille. Vaughn se crispa ainsi que Sark.

« CIA, relâchez l'agent Sydney Bristow immédiatement !!! » dit Weiss. Beaucoup de cris se firent entendre. Rapidement, Ben vint se mettre à l'avant de la jeune femme tandis que ses gardes vint protéger la jeune femme à l'arrière. Un cocoon s'était formé autour de l'agent de la CIA.

« Si Sydney est aussi précieuse pour vous que pour nous, je pense qu'il serait dans votre intérêt de ne pas faire feu. » s'écria Ben. Le groupe compact voulut se diriger vers la sortie tandis que les hommes de la CIA avançaient vers le groupe des terroristes.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dites à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes !!! » dit Vaughn.

« Vous êtes bien l'agent Vaughn ? J'ai entendu parler de vous… Mes hommes n'hésiteront pas à tirer sur des innocents. De plus dans la chambre où nous étions, il y a une charge de C-4 qui pourrait raser tout l'établissement si je ne sors pas d'ici. Une voiture m'attends dehors alors laissez-nous passer et personne ne sera tuer !!! » ordonna Ben en montrant la télécommande de la bombe. Weiss et Vaughn baissèrent leurs armes et les autres hommes de la CIA en firent autant. Les terroristes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie, la CIA les suivait de très près. A cet instant, Sark surgissant de nulle part tua plusieurs hommes de Ben, les agents du gouvernement américain tuèrent le reste. Sark sépara Sydney de Ben en se battant contre lui et celui-ci dut s'enfuir à regret en sautant dans la voiture. Elle démarra au quart de tour. Ben passa la tête pas la fenêtre et fixa Sydney qui était près de Sark.

« Je reviendrais te chercher… pour te ramener à la maison !!! Et cette fois-ci personne ne nous séparera, Syd !!! » cria Ben et sa voiture disparut à l'horizon. Weiss et Vaughn rejoignirent Sydney et Sark.

« Sydney ça va ? » s'inquiéta l'agent Vaughn et l'agent Bristow sourit faiblement. Sark se sentit agacé par cet échange. 

« Oui, je crois !!! » répondit la jeune femme, elle tendit la télécommande de la bombe à Weiss qu'elle avait subtilisé à Ben.

« Sydney t'es la meilleure !!! » s'écria Weiss, il donna des ordres pour désamorcer le C-4 dans la chambre et ils rentrèrent tous à L.A.

****

Note de Sark : Je suis nulle pour les scènes d'action ! Alors ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, ok ? Quoi dire dans ce chapitre…?! Je ne sais pas vraiment !!! Sydney ne sait bien sûr pas qu'elle est le N°2 du Convenant. Sark l'a encore sauvé ^^ et je voulais ajouter que si Sydney ne s'est pas défendue, c'est parce qu'elle était faible à cause du tranquillisant !

Grand bonjour à mes reviewers et lecteurs.

Maze-chan : Sark n'a pas dit qu'il aimait Sydney(pour l'instant), il a juste avoué qu'elle était importante pour lui. Comme tu le vois, Ben et Sydney ne sont pas mariés, il avait des affaires à régler.

Inu_kami-chan : Même réponse que Maze-chan. Irina a toujours été prudente… Et non, je ne suis pas sadique !!! Je te préviens Allison sera de retour…

Drusilla 452 : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est apprécié. Ben s'est tenu tranquille… ^^ C'est pas sûr que ça continue…

Hannange : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Lauren ? Pourtant j'essaie de ne pas trop la rendre mauvaise !!! 

Satine : Comment trouves-tu ce chapitre ? L'interaction Sark/Irina/Jack ?

=======

Cocky cold-hearted killer

Sark


	10. Partie X

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie X

Sydney passa 1 jour à l'hôpital militaire pour faire des analyses. Quand tout sembla positif, elle eut la permission de sortir. Le taxi la déposa chez elle. Sydney fut soulagée secrètement que Sark ne soit pas là. Elle prit une douche, puis se prépara quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? » dit la jeune femme

« Bonjour Sydney, c'est Dixon, tu peux venir rapidement ? » répondit l'interlocuteur.

« J'arrive !!! » dit Sydney. Dans le garage, elle trouva une Audi TT roadster grise(si vous voulez savoir comment est la voiture, dites-le moi et je vous envoie une photo). L'agent Bristow prit place et regarda dans la boite à gant. Les clefs et une lettre l'attendaient. Elle apprit que ses parents avaient rempli son compte en banque et lui avait offert cette voiture. Sydney brûla la lettre. Elle sourit et remercia silencieusement son père et sa mère. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le QG de la CIA.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

Sydney rejoignit ses collègues dans la salle de briefing. Ils étaient tous présents : Lindsay, Dixon, Lauren, Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall, Will et… Sark L'agent Bristow prit place près de Will et Marshall.

« Agent Bristow, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser !!! » dit Lindsay.

« Je vous écoute !!! » répondit Sydney.

« Tout d'abord, nous savons que vous avez rencontré vos parents, comment vous ont-ils trouvé ? » demanda Lauren.

« Je n'en sais rien !!! Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais les hommes du Convenant m'ont trouvé au même moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'étendre sur le sujet… » répondit l'agent Bristow avec sarcasme.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez être envoyée en prison pour non coopération et obstruction à la justice en tentant de couvrir **des traîtres **?! » menaça Lindsay. Sydney serra le poing et se mordit la lèvre de rage.

« Si c'est pour cela seulement que je suis venue, je préfère me retirer !!! » dit froidement Sydney.

« Savez-vous pourquoi le Convenant vous veut ? » demanda Lauren.

« Aucune idée ! Ben… » commença l'agent Bristow et des paires d'yeux perplexes se braquèrent sur elle.

« Ben est le nom de l'homme qui m'a enlevé. Il ne m'a pas apprit grand chose… » termina Sydney, se souvenant encore des dernières paroles du terroriste.

__

'Me ramener à la maison ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?' pensa l'agent Bristow.

« On va faire des recherches sur ce **'Ben' **!!! Il me semble être un homme à ne pas sous-estimer…» déclara Dixon et Sydney acquiesça. 

« Est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre, agent Bristow ? » s'enquit Lauren.

« Non, il y a autre chose… Il va revenir me chercher !!! » avoua Sydney.

« Bien, la prochaine fois qu'il vous contacte, on le cueille !!! » déclara le directeur Lindsay. Les regards de Sydney et Sark se croisèrent mais la jeune femme baissa vite les yeux.

« Un laboratoire d'armes biologiques a été découvert au Brésil. Il faut le neutraliser le plus vite possible. La CIA n'est pas encore sûre que ce soit le Convenant. Toutefois étant illégal et dangereux, vous devez les détruire !!! » dit Dixon en tendant les ordres de mission à Sydney.

« L'agent Vaughn et Weiss t'accompagneront. » continua Dixon.

« Ronaldo Christo est un homme qui contrôle les industries pharmaceutiques de toutes l'Amérique du Sud et d'après mes recherches, il n'est que l'homme de main dans cette affaire d'armes biologiques. » expliqua Will.

« Il y aura une réception chez ce Christo. Sydney, c'est toi qui ira hacker son ordinateur pour savoir où se trouve ce laboratoire. Ensuite, chacun de vous placera une bombe aux endroits stratégiques pour détruire ce site. Vous partez dans 1 heure ! » ajouta Dixon.

« Cette bombe est d'un nouveau type, moi seul peut programmer son explosion, ses 3 bijoux sont reliées entre elles, c'est à dire qu'elles exploseront ensemble au moment voulu !!! Quand le compte à rebours aura commencé, mieux vaut quitter les lieux parce que je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter et ensuite BOOM !!! » expliqua Marshall et tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Ils se levèrent tous.

« Je voulais vous annoncer aussi que Mr Sark est devenu un de nos consultants. Grâce à ses informations, beaucoup de groupe terroriste ont été neutralisé. » ajouta Dixon.

****

Brasilia

La réception battait son plein. Vaughn et Weiss discutaient ensemble et faisaient semblant de ne pas connaître Sydney. La jeune femme portait une robe noire longue et moulante. Weiss et Vaughn portaient un costume noir. Ils se parlaient grâce à leurs oreillettes. Les 3 agents étaient reliés au QG de la CIA.

« Tu es magnifique, Sydney !!! » complimenta Weiss à travers le micro.

« Merci Eric, tu n'es pas mal non plus !!! » sourit l'agent Bristow et elle entendit un 'oh ho' venant de Weiss. Elle s'éclipsa vers les escaliers.

« Je suis dans les étages… » informa Sydney

« Reçu… » lui répondit 2 voix qu'elle reconnut comme Weiss et Vaughn. L'agent Bristow fouilla toute les pièces à la recherche du bureau de Ronaldo Christo. Après quelques minutes, elle entra enfin dans l'antre de l'homme, l'ordinateur était connecté, elle n'oublia pas de charger la puce que Marshall lui avait préalablement donné pour ne pas alerter les alarmes en cas d'intrusion.

« Je suis dans l'ordinateur !!! » dit Sydney dans l'oreillette.

« Aucun danger pour l'instant… » dit Weiss. L'agent Bristow trouvant ce qu'elle était venue chercher, quitta les lieux mais elle rencontra des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu la voir, elle passa par la fenêtre, s'agrippant aux branches des arbres pour atterrire doucement à terre. Sydney épousseta sa robe et rentra dans la salle de réception comme si de rien était.

« Ca y est, j'ai les localisations !!! Allons-y !!! » murmura l'agent Bristow dans l'oreillette 

Dans le laboratoire, Sydney se faufila tel un chat dans le conduit d'aération. Vaughn et Weiss avaient bien sûr plus de difficulté. Après quelques contre temps, l'agent Bristow arriva enfin dans la salle du générateur principal, elle posa la bombe. Les deux autres agents de la CIA s'étaient séparés, Weiss posa la bombe près des ordinateurs tandis que Vaughn la déposa dans le laboratoire de recherche. Ils activèrent leur radio.

« Ici Freelancer, le bébé est bien accroché !!! » murmura Sydney dans l'oreillette.

« Le mien est bien fixé aussi !!! » répondit Weiss.

« Positif pour moi !!! » ajouta Vaughn. A cet instant, la voix de Marshall se fit entendre.

« Parfait, la bombe explosera dans… 10 minutes !!! Je vous conseille de déguerpir **maintenant** !!! » avertit Marshall. Sydney se dépêcha de sortir mais au moment où elle remonta dans son conduit d'aération, un des gardes la surprit.

« Haut les mains !!! Ici secteur 1… » commença à dire l'homme dans sa radio mais il ne put continuer car il s'était prit une balle en plein cœur. Le garde s'écroula à terre pour faire place à Sark tenant un glock, le regard dur.

« Sark !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'écria Sydney en ramassant la mitraillette de l'homme du Convenant et commença à courir le long du couloir. Elle avait décidé d'oublier leur nuit ensemble et cela rendit furieux Sark.

« Oh Sydney, épargne-moi ce foutu vouvoiement !!! On a déjà dépassé ce stade !!! » dit Sark en courant après elle. Il était en colère, Sydney pouvait le dire sans le regarder.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi **vous** parlez **Sark **!!! » rétorqua t-elle mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, ils se firent tirer dessus. Des gardes du Convenant les poursuivaient. Une fusillade s'ensuivit. Sark couvrait Sydney et elle fit de même pour lui.

« Sydney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Weiss dans l'oreillette.

« J'ai des gardes au trousse !!! » répondit Sydney tout en tirant sur les ennemis.

« Syd, remonte au 1er étage et rejoins Weiss et moi !!! » ordonna Vaughn à travers son micro. Sydney voulait rectifier la manière dont Vaughn l'avait appelé mais décida que ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

« La bombe va exploser dans 3 minutes !!! On doit remonter au 1er étage pour rejoindre Vaughn et Weiss ! » s'écria Sydney à l'attention de Sark. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de rejoindre les 2 autres agents de la CIA. Une porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'étage 1 et Vaughn et Weiss apparurent.

« Sark, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » aboya l'agent Vaughn, Sydney accourut et les dépassèrent.

« Ce n'est pas le moment !!! » trancha l'agent Bristow. Plus de gardes les poursuivirent et leur tiraient dessus, à cet instant une balle perdue toucha l'épaule de Sydney et elle tomba à genoux.

« Sydney, ça va aller ? » demanda Weiss qui était sur le point de la porter quand elle répondit doucement. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Sark ainsi que dans ceux de Vaughn.

« Ca va, je vais pouvoir continuer !!! » dit courageusement Sydney puis elle se remit debout mais Vaughn la prit dans ses bras telle une mariée.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien !!! » dit l'ex-agent de liaison. Sark grinça des dents mais restait calme, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient l'exigeait. Weiss et lui tirèrent encore quelques balles qui tuèrent les hommes du Convenant. Quand les 4 personnes sortirent de l'entrepôt, les bombes explosèrent et la déflagration les projeta plus loin détruisant le laboratoire et tuant tout ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. A plusieurs mètres de là, gisaient les corps de Sydney, Sark, Vaughn et Weiss, inconscients et ensanglantés.

****

Note de Sark : Il fallait que je coupe quelque part ^^ Je réitère mes excuses, je suis nulle pour les scènes d'action. Comme d'habitude, bonjour à ceux qui me laissent un message…

Satine

Drusilla

Elsar

Hannange

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	11. Partie XI

Titre : **When Devil Looks Like Angel.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'**Alias** appartiennent à **J.J Abrams**, ben oui sinon, j'écrirais pas des fan fics !!!

Spoiler : Après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison, « risque maximum ».

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que l'agent Sydney Bristow est restée inconsciente à la fin du final saison2. Beaucoup de choses ont changés et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends...

A/N : Attention **spoilers**, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

****

Partie XI

Los Angeles

Deux jours plus tard, vers la fin l'après-midi Sydney se réveilla avec l'impression d'être passée sous un camion. En ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut Vaughn. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux disait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait un pansement sur le front.

« Salut… » dit l'agent Bristow doucement, Vaughn sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha de la jeune femme

« Hey !!! Comment te sens-tu ? » sourit l'agent Vaughn.

« Comme si un camion m'avait percuté mais à part ça va !!! Est-ce que… tout le monde va bien ? » dit Sydney.

« Sark… Hmm, n'a eut que quelques égratignures… et Weiss a le même pansement que moi mais sur le côté gauche…» sourit Vaughn et Sydney l'accompagna. Soudain, l'agent Vaughn prit la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Sydney, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !!! Les choses n'ont pas changé, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et c'est encore pire depuis qu'on est sensé faire équipe ensemble !!! » avoua l'homme. Sydney refusa de le regarder dans les yeux et tenta de retirer sa main mais n'y arriva pas.

« Vaughn, je te remercie pour Brasilia mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller toute seule !!! » dit Sydney. Vaughn ne se démonta pas, il tendit sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci réprima un sanglot.

« Ca m'a presque tué d'avoir appris ta mort, il y a deux ans… Je t'aimais si fort.» déclara Vaughn. Sydney avait maintenant du mal à retenir ses larmes. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Sark. Il vit immédiatement la scène et Sydney lut dans ses yeux quelque chose qui lui donna la chair de poule. Quelque chose qui disait que le Sark insensible, froid et dangereux était de retour, ou du moins envers Vaughn.

« Je ne crois pas que **votre femme **apprécierait cette **infidélité,** agent Vaughn ?! » dit Sark très froidement. Son accent anglais avait tendance à sortir lorsqu'il était sérieux.

« Laissez ma femme en dehors de tout ça !!! » rétorqua Vaughn en se levant pour faire face au nouveau venu. 

« Alors évitez de tourner autour de Sydney !!! » répondit Sark

« De quel droit vous m'ordonnez ça, Sark ? Depuis quand je dois avoir une permission pour parler avec Sydney » rétorqua Vaughn un peu plus fort.

« Depuis le jour où vous avez passé la bague au doigt de Mme Vaughn et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, laquelle n'est pas Sydney !!! » dit Sark avec son sourire insolent. Vaughn serra le poing mais Sydney mit un terme à la dispute.

« Ca suffit vous deux !!! Vaughn, Sark a partiellement raison. Tu as une femme, une vie, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Il vaut mieux que tu partes… » dit l'agent Bristow.

« Mais Syd…?! » protesta Vaughn et Sydney secoua de la tête en levant la main.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Sydney ou agent Bristow fera l'affaire !!! Au revoir Vaughn ! » trancha la jeune femme. Vaincu, l'agent de la CIA quitta la pièce. Sark s'approcha du lit de la blessée.

« Sark, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » s'enquit Sydney sans le regarder.

« Sydney, arrête ce petit jeu !!! Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, on doit parler !!! » avertit Sark en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme délicatement dans ses mains pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

« De quoi ? De mon côté, il ne s'est rien passé… » rétorqua Sydney

« Il ne s'est rien passé ?! Tu te fous de moi ? On a fait l'amour ensemble, Sydney !!! Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Je t'ai dit que je voulais continuer notre relation !!! » expliqua Sark

« Oui, c'était avant que Doren ne resurgisse ! » dit Sydney. A cet instant, les lèvres de Sark s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser douloureux et avide. Elle se laissa faire et appréciait le moment tant qu'il durait. Sark se détacha lentement.

« Adieu Sark !!! » murmura la jeune femme avec douleur.

« **Jamais** ! Tu m'entends, **jamais** je ne te laisserais… » déclara l'homme au yeux bleus azur. Sydney regarda ailleurs. Au même moment, Weiss et Will entrèrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde se crispa. Will s'approcha du lit de la convalescente tandis que Sark se leva mais restait à proximité.

« Mr Tippin, Mr Weiss quel plaisir !!! » dit Sark.

« Mr Sark… » dirent Weiss et Will. Celui-ci vint prendre Sydney dans ses bras.

« Syd, tu vas bien ? » demanda l'analyste puis il porta sa main près du visage de la jeune femme pour ajuster une frange de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sydney. Celle-ci sourit. Sark observait silencieusement l'interaction, plaçant son masque d'indifférence mais au plus profond de lui-même, était une petit peu jaloux.

« Hey !!! » dit Weiss

« Salut Weiss ! Oui, je vais bien Will ! Ce sont les aléas du métier, tu sais !!! » dit la jeune femme à l'analyste. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra.

« Je vois que vous avez bien récupérer agent Bristow ! Vos examens ont montré que tout était redevenu normal, alors je crois que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous… » annonça le docteur.

« Je suis restée combien de jours sans conscience ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« 2 jours… Mais ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle, la balle a transpercé votre bras… Agent Bristow, messieurs… » dit le médecin en s'inclinant légèrement puis il quitta la chambre.

« Syd, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Will et Sydney sourit joyeusement.

« Tu es adorable mais je crois que je pourrais rentrer chez moi toute seule, de plus vous avez sûrement du boulot !!! » répondit l'agent Bristow puis elle fit une bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

« Hey, moi aussi j'ai droit à ma bise, non ? Je me suis inquiété également !!! » déclara Weiss puis Sydney ouvrit ses bras. Weiss prit la place de Will, enlaça la jeune femme et reçut sa bise.

« Tu es sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller, Syd ?! » s'enquit une dernière fois Will.

« Ne vous en faites pas Mr Tippin, Sydney sera avec **moi**… Je l'emmène chez **nous **dès qu'elle a l'autorisation de sortie ! » dit Sark sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de choix que de se taire. Les 2 agents de la CIA partirent. Sydney fusilla du regard Sark.

« Je ne laisserais pas tomber, Sydney !!! » dit l'homme aux yeux bleus. Une heure après, Sark et Sydney étaient chez eux. 

« N'as-tu pas une petite-amie dont tu dois t'occuper ? » s'enquit Sydney d'une voix très froide.

« A ton avis, pourquoi je suis ici ?! Pour m'occuper de **ma petite-amie **!!! » répondit Sark.

« Je parle de Doren Allison !!! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester avec elle ? » répliqua l'agent Bristow avec exaspération.

« Parce que je préfère être ici… avec toi ! » indiqua le tueur au yeux bleus.

« Écoute l'autre soir, c'était une erreur, on était seul tous les deux et… puis, je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous ! Tu peux retourner vers elle, tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien !!! » dit l'agent de la CIA.

« Et ainsi, tu pourrais tomber dans les bras de l'agent Vaughn ?! » rétorqua froidement Sark. Sydney n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Je ne suis pas une voleuse de mari !!! Et… mais de quoi tu te mêles d'abord ? Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux !!! » s'écria Sydney se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Sark la poursuivit et la plaqua contre la porte de la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas un homme avec lequel on joue, Sydney !!! On a fait l'amour, ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une nuit et tu sais très bien que ce ne sera jamais une question de sexe entre nous !!! Nous ne sommes pas fait seulement pour travailler ensemble, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !!! » dit Sark en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme puis la souleva jusque sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur elle puis l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

« Non, je ne veux pas. Les épouses, les ex petites-amies, j'en ai déjà assez donné … » commença Sydney mais elle fut interrompu par les lèvres de Sark sur les siennes.

« Allison et moi c'était fini il y a 2 ans mais c'est officiel depuis quelques jours !!! Il n'y a que toi **ici** !!! » dit Sark en posant la main de Sydney sur son propre cœur(à lui). La jeune femme fut émue et sourit faiblement. 

« Toi, l'impitoyable assassin Sark, tu es capable de dire des choses aussi romantiques ? » dit Sydney avec incrédulité.

« Je suis loin d'être un ange et je le sais mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Tu peux être du côté des bons et moi des mauvais, ça ne changerait rien, mes sentiments resteront intacts. » avoua Sark La déclaration pénétra au plus profond de l'âme de Sydney. La jeune femme se demandait si elle était prête à accepter la vérité. Et quelle vérité ? Qu'elle avait été jalouse d'Allison ? Qu'elle s'était sentie menacer par cette femme dans sa frêle relation avec Sark ? Qu'elle a préféré compartimenter alors qu'au fond, elle avait eu mal ? 

« Tu es plus un démon qui ressemble à un ange, Sark. » admit l'agent Bristow avec un timide sourire et l'homme parut amusé par cette constatation.

« Andrew… » souffla doucement Sark.

« Comment ? » s'enquit Sydney effarée.

« Andrew Sark Thomas, c'est mon vrai nom !!! Personne ne le sait à part toi… » avoua l'homme aux yeux bleus pour lui prouver sa sincérité et sa confiance. Sydney sourit chaleureusement et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa, consciente du sacrifice et de la confiance de Sark. Celui-ci retourna le baiser avec la même intensité.

« Je t'aime Sydney… » admit l'homme, Sydney put lire l'amour dans les yeux de Sark et elle décida de leur laisser une chance parce que ses sentiments à elle, étaient identiques. Sark avait peut-être raison, ils étaient peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi Andrew… » sourit l'agent Bristow, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et ils firent l'amour avec plus d'intensité et de passion. Au petit matin, le téléphone maison de Sydney sonna, elle en profita pour s'échapper des bras de Sark et répondre.

« Ben…?! » dit l'agent Bristow un peu décontenancée. 

****

FIN

======

Cocky cold-blooded killer

Sark


End file.
